


A Cup Of Coffee And Sweet Bones

by DaddyKitty_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Jealous Sans, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, OH noo, Reader-Insert, Self-Control, Sorry Not Sorry, a new bitty will come their way and edge won't like it, accidental seduce, bad things will go down, edge can't handle the reader, edgy ends up crushing~, heat/cycles, his nonexisted heart flutters too much, idk - Freeform, oui-oui, puns for days, puns man, reader is cool beans but don't piss her off, reader loves strawberries and blueberries, reader will be nicknamed, this story will be trash but enjoyable trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKitty_Chan/pseuds/DaddyKitty_Chan
Summary: you worked a good job at a small bakery type shop. a great manager you adored and adored all the people who made your day great. what you didn't approve were people who wanted to shit all over someone's happy dandy day, that just wouldn't do at allyou expected many things, good and badbut what you didn't expect was to care for a small bones that just pulled your heart strings to the point that you wanted to gauge out anyone who would harm himbut now that you had a new member to care besides yourselfwhat will you do now?surely this will be quite a ride for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hey,  
> so  
> guess  
> what  
> yeah  
> this happened  
> ooh man this just wrote itself and who am I to stop just flow?  
> I couldn't hold myself back anyway  
> so saying that  
> enjoy this  
> and i'm so hyped for this

you can't

you can't

you can't

you **_CAN'T_**

slamming the door shut of your apartment door, you dropped your purse on the floor and forcefully took off your shoes kicking them to the side stomping off to the living room. Today was going great too!

you angrily mumbled under your breath and let yourself fall onto your sofa letting out a tired sigh and looking up at your ceiling comtemplating how a good day went south in just matter of of hours.

Today was just as normal as every single day, wake up, make your much needed coffee and some bread with strawberry jam, wash any dishes you didn't get done the other night and jump into the shower and go on your way to your job in which you worked at a coffee shop that was just around the corner of your apartment complex and a good 10 minute walk. It was going exactly as any other day, serving the customers their coffee's and their oh so mouth watering baked sweets.

Thank fuck for your self- control or else all those baked goods will be missing inside your belly, and you wouldn't know the culprite _(oh who could've stolen all those sweets?? me dare you say? i think not, good sir!)_ but as good as your day was, of course karma just had to barge in the room and yelling in your face saying what a laugh! no really.. karma actually barged into the doors of the bakery.

rubbing your temple and shutting your eyes shut angrily, you just couldn't believe the nerves on that customer, you really couldn't and that just fueled your temper even more.

for the past few years, little tiny monsters had appeared all around the city you were in and in many places of the globe, they were cute little skeleton monsters named bitties, you wanted nothing more but to just pick them all up and squish their cute tiny bodies!... okay maybe not squish them too hard

no promises though

You have seen an shop to where they house all the tiny little sweethearts, you really were tempted to go in but you knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself and try to adopt every single one of them. You were a real sucker for cute things, but these monsters weren't things. they were intellegent little people who were as much important as any animal or humans alive.

but ignorant people just didn't see it that way, fuck those people right up their arse with a pointed stick exiting through their mouths gurguling in their puddle of disgusting blood.

....step away from the scary movies and serial killer research for a good while now ______.

but you doubt Vlad Dracula would disagree with your choice of torture.

ah you just love all those twisted minds

getting side tracked here.

the customer who had burst throught the room holding a cup of coffee, strodes towards you and before you could greet them cheerfully into the shop you were cut off by a hand slamming down on the counter and a snarl coming off of the woman who looked positively livid and wanted nothing more but to rip your head off. You didn't as much flinch at this but you did notice that she had a small bittie on her shoulder and wince at the woman's actions.

Staring at the woman, you notice that she had a strong hold of the cup of coffee that had the logo of the shop. She seemed too angry to speak so you decided to be the first to say something.

"has there been a problem with your order?"

that small sentence seemed to spark the woman into flinging her cup at you but you moved quick enough to not have the hot stream go all on your uniform. you really weren't going to look forward to washing the coffee stain off your prestine white button up shirt. Seeing this, the woman began to shout at you for messing up her order, and that she specifically said she didn't want caramel but chocolate and mocha not the sugary chocolate shit the so called mocha she got. You really had some strong self- control because you didn't do anything but nod and asked for the receipt that you most likely gave to her for the cup order having her jerk back and quickly searched through your hand bag and slam the small piece of paper onto the counter.

Looking over her order you tried your best to not sound annoyed and explained to her that she got the right order. Pointing out that she never mentioned not wanting caramel and that the mocha was chocolate based not dull tasting and that was how the order was. The woman stubbornly kept insisting that you gotten the order wrong and wanted a refund for it. You only let out a small sigh and went to get your manager since the woman again kept trying you. After coming back to the counter with your manager behind you this time, you explained the situation to him and showed the small receipt to show your point. Knowing your manager was on your side on this you were able to take small breaths to calm your nerves and look a the woman who again kept insisting that her order was wrong and waving her hands around like some quaking bird.

your gaze was then averted to the tiny skeleton who was trying his best to cling onto the woman's shoulder only to continue to slip off looking almost panicked. You felt your heart strings being pulled with panic seeing the small skeleton's face and had to resist the urge to not jerk yourself forward to catch the skeleton in case he did fell. The woman seemed to not pay much attention to him seeing as she still kept waving her arms around. skeletal hands gripped more tightly onto the shirt and must have accidently pinched the skin under the fabric since the woman let out a sharp yelp and her other hand immediatly grabbed the skeleton and tossed him onto the counter making him crash down but luckily not hard enough to cause him any injury.

letting out a small gasp, you rushed forward to the counter and looked at the small bittie who was staring up at the woman in complete fear and started to shake, hearing his bones rattle against the counter. The woman kept gazing down at the skeleton holding her shoulder and looking as if she was ready to hurt him but had to hold back since she was around people. Your manager only looked surprised and looked down towards the skeleton and then back to the woman.

The woman then looked back up towards you and the manager before looking back down at the terrified bittie and cooed at him with a sugary voice that you knew was nothing but sweet. The skeleton took a few hesitant minutes before getting up and hunched his shoulders up trying to look smaller than he already was and let out a surprised squeak when he was immediantly picked up and then placed onto the floor looking up at the woman with wide eyes.

"since you weren't good enough to be on my shoulder, i suppose you would much rather walk back home huh?"

hearing this you looked a the woman in complete rage, how dare she make the small skeleton walk home? he was small for pete's sake! he can get squished if not careful! you really wanted to hurt this woman, you really wanted to rip her hair off for making her bittie walk knowing the dangers, you really wanted nothing more but to make her scream for mercy. But your self-control just had to butt in and say it's none of your concern and not harm the woman but you just couldn't believe she was doing this as a punishment for something he didnt mean to do!

the woman then looked back up to your manager and let a huff escape her lips and turn back around sharply and exit the shop with a small skeleton close at heel.

Looking back at the ceiling you felt your anger slowly diminished and sat up to grab the remote that was on top of the coffee table and turned it to a cooking program, you only watched for a few minutes before getting up and going to your room to grab some fabrics, sewing supplies and your sewing machine. You enjoyed making stuffed animals and clothing for your plushies, it was a hobby that relaxed you and made you happy with the ending result when you finished said piece.

You spent a good 4 hours making a tiny plush bear with a black faux fur jacket, red turtle neck, baggy pants and red sneakers to finish off the entire outfit. You smiled at it and a self of accomplishment washed over you. Holding the bear to your chest, you took a glance towards the clock that was on the wall and noticed it was only 7 at night. maybe you should start making yourself dinner, but feeling lazy to actually make yourself some food, you just decided to order some chinese take out

oh man that sounded **amaze-balls** to you.

placing your order through the website of your favorite chinese food place on your phone, you stood up to put away your supplies and placed the bear on top of your sofa. having put your things up, you fixed your room a bit before you turned in for the night and washing your face off of any make up that was caked on your face and patting away the droplets and changing into you pj's and slumping yourself onto the sofa once out of the room and watched whatever program was on tv. Your mind kept going back to the bittie and that woman making your anger towards her go haywire and grab a pillow to bury your face in and yell into it. People like her shouldn't have the right to own a bitty, or anything! god you just hated people like her, you hated people in general, maybe not your manager, he was cool, you liked him. contemplating your life choices if you should get up from the sofa or not, but hearing the door bell and the promise of food had already decided your fate as you rushed towards the door and flinged it open and paying for the food and giving a tip to the poor man who had to drive and closing the door behind you, going back to the sofa and putting on netflix to watch anything that catches your eye and engulfing your mouth with that oh man that hit the spot!

you slumped back onto the sofa once more and enjoying the rest of your day with lazy food and the movie you were watching, human centipede was it? you didn't know but it was pretty gruesome and almost made you stop eating but fuck that, food was food.

but none the less your day ended up being a pretty good one, hopefully tomorrow would be better than how it was today, because boy do you need it.

But hoo boy does karma just LOVE to mess up you up, because that old fart of a woman from yesterday just came by today and oh that wasn't what made your blood boil. What did make your blood boil like lava was when you saw the tiny bittie with nothing but a long shirt and shorts and socks, no jacket to protect him from the cold or some boots. You weren't sure if he could actually feel the cold, but your damn sure weren't going to test it out. The woman just only looked at you in disapproval and ordered a simple black coffee before muttering under her breath _' atleast you won't mess up that order.'_ you paid no mind to it and just went on your way to make her coffee.

You were actually tempted if you should spit in her coffee just for your own sick satisfaction but decided against it. May not like the woman, but you wouldn't do anything that would stoop to her level. You then went to the pick up counter and placed her cup down before announcing that it was done and ready to be picked up. Strolling towards the counter the woman looked down at her cup and looked back up at you with her eyebrow arched up accusingly as if you did something to her cup. _oh don't worry about that lady, i would've loved to ruin your cup of joe but nah._

You took a quick glance at the bittie that was once again on her shoulder and felt your blood run cold and you clenched your hands on the apron you had on. The bittie looked horrible, his eyes looked sucken in and his body was so thin for being a skeleton but you were sure bitties had much more filling around their stomach since you saw that the majority of bitties had shirts that filled out, not sunk in. his bones looked dirty and had chips running along his arms. he also had a small grimace on his face with a golden tooth on his permanent grin. He also seemed to have little red bags under his eyesockets as if he didn't even sleep at all seeing as he swayed a bit on his spot on the woman's shoulder.

Was this woman mistreating him? what the actual pits fuck? You bit down on your tongue and forcefully smiled at the woman bidding her a good day and to enjoy her coffee before going back to the baked goods and arranging them neatly and going to the back to start making some more doughnuts that you noticed were going low and like hell were going to put out stale ones that were meant to be put on display and given to the customers, that just wasn't good, fresh out the oven was good.

you didn't get to finish your first batch since a bone chilling scream rang out in the store making you drop whatever you had and rush out to see what happened only to see that the small skeleton was on the floor with his hands on his head and curled up on the floor shaking and the woman with her foot raised up close to stomping on him.

This-

This was enough for you to immediantly rush around the counter and pick up the frightened skeleton who squeaked and tried to push away thinking you were the woman only to look up and see it wasn't. You stared daggers into the woman's eyes as if challenging for her to do something to you. The woman squaked and as quickly as she raised her foot, she put her foot down and snatching her cup of coffee and quickly look at you with disgust in her eyes.

"you think you can do a better job at taking care of that piece of space? fine, since you seem to think you can handle it, take it. It has always been nothing but a pig in my house. You lost a good customer here seeing as i won't ever come back to this rotten place again." and just as quick as she was to grab her stuff, she walked out the shop with a harsh push of the doors and stomping away.

You didn't say a word, fear of saying something that may or may not have you lose your job and honestly you really liked your job so you weren't going to say jack daniels. You didn't move until you felt a small movement on your hand that you looked down to see the skeleton was clutching on your chest tightly and a small wet spot could be seen from where he buried his face in and shaking.

You slowly raised your free hand up and gently stroked his back and hummed softly trying your best to calm down the tiny bitty. You hated this, you hated people like her and you hated such a cute being crying over an awful person like her. Making your way back around the counter, you checked around and saw no other customers were in and doubt anymore would enter seeing as it was still pretty early in the morning for anyway to come in also because it was freezing cold and no one is crazy enough to walk in that weather.

well, maybe that hag was but not you.. ok maybe you too but you had a job so that doesn't count for anything

you then went into the locker room to go get your sweater out of your locker since you wore it under your jacket to keep yourself a bit more warmer with the cold weather today, god did you hate the cold. After getting the sweater you walked out and went towards the kitchen and placed the sweater down on the counter that you were using while trying to get the first batch of donuts done, you balled up the sweater making a small cacoon and looked down to your chest to see the skeleton who happened to fall asleep on you while you moved around.

He must have tired himself out while bawling, you frowned at that and gently praid his small hands off your shirt and slowly placed him down on the sweater and grab a small edge enough to cover him. moving back to work, you began to finish the batch that was left unattended and tried to get as much things done before your shift ended.

attending customers and cheerfully having pleasant conversations to any brave (but crazy ) people who would come to the bakery to have a cup of coffee and a baked good. Seeing the happy faces of regular customers always made you smile warmly, it was nice to know that they still would risk their health and still come to the shop to pay a happy visit, but of course you told them to get home safely and be sure to have warm food in their system in which many bid the same to you.

Once your shift ended, you walked to your managers small office space and peeked your head behind the opened door to see him haunched over and looking at papers almost annoyed. You let out a small hum to get his attention and gingerly walked in holding up a piece of blueberry donut and a cup of joe for him in which he smiled warmly at you. Placing the goods on top of his desk, you crossed your arms.

"you can't keep overworking yourself like this Lucien."

Lucien let a small chuckle out and took his circular glasses off and rubbed his temple before placing them back on and looking at you with a small smile. "as much as i would like that,i need to get this orders out by 2 today. Is your shift over already?

you let out a nod and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "be sure to drive home safely with this weather, mother nature might wanna freak you up by sending you to the hospital, and i'm not going to be happy to walk up there and seeing you on a white bed and wires man."

Lucien barked out a laugh and placed his hand over your and just as gently squeezed your hand." please, i'll be fine. i'll see you tomorrow morning without a hospital alright?"

you nodded once again and took your hand off his shoulder waving him off and walked back to where you placed the bitty. You noticed he was now awake and looking around the area until his light pinpricks landed on you. Carefully you walked towards him to not try to startle him, once near the counter he was on, you leaned over and placed your hands under you chin and tilted you head at him.

"Hey."

The bitty didn't say anything as much as he looked at you with a soft glare and clutching the sweater around his frail body.You both stayed like that, staring at each other before you stood back up and go to your locker putting on your jacket and gloves and wrapping your scarf around your neck and covering you mouth and grabbing you purse. Walking back out, you noticed that the bitty was staring at the baked goods with a look of absolute hunger. clutching the strap of your purse you tried to not show your anger for that woman. how bad did she mistreat this poor bitty? walking up to the baked goods you took 2 glazed donutes and a strawberry filled donut and placed then in a bag and walked to where the bitty was still perched at and looking at the bag in want and look up at you.

"would it be okay for me to pick you up and place you in my jacket? it's pretty cold outside."

you looked down at the bitty waiting for a response, after a good 1 minute the small bitty nodded and you gently wrapped your sweater a bit more around him and place it in your jacket and covering his face with your scarf before shifting your stuff you had on your hands around and exiting the bakery going straight home.

　

　

　

　

　

 


	2. not bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!  
> look who got another chapter done~  
> yeah me  
> I was too excited to not write down anything  
> so I took it upon myself to get this chapter out of the way  
> shout out to Amashi_zaino for some dope info on the edge bitty~  
> helped helluva a lot!  
> so getting that out the way  
> take this and enjoy this!

Did you ever mentioned that you hated the cold? because you absolutely fucking hated it! you never understood the people who did. Yeah hot chocolate and marshmellows and late night ups watching movies sounded like heaven itself but does the cold really have to be in it? couldn't it be like fall, where everything was nice and warm with slight breeze and leaves changing color? not tall dead trees and snow that just screamed car crash when driving in those icy roads.

god did you despise winter so much, fuck you mother nature, truly fuck you.

Slamming your apartment door open you hurriedly went inside and dropped your purse on the floor and kick the door behind you close, kicking off your shoes and let out a releaved sigh feeling the warmth of your apartment surround you. **_Wayyy_** better than cold you thought and walked over to the kitchen table that can be seen when you enter and placed the bag of doughnuts down on it, removing your gloves and jacket you looked down at your scarf still around you and the small bitty who has been doing nothing but glare around.

what was this tiny bones thinking? you went to try to grab him to take him out from the scarf he had seemed to get tangled in only for a hand to smack down on your hand making your jerk your hand back and look at the bitty bewildered.

_did-_

_did he just slap my hand????_

"just because I let ya carry me, doesn't mean you can fuckin' touch me when ever ya like Human."

red glowing eyes bore into your own, his gold tooth glinting ever so slightly from the kitchen light reflecting off it and a tight grimace on his face.

well damn, talk about mood swings. you only hummed in response and let him do his thing, surely he couldn't really get out of your scarf without your-

before you can finish your train of thought you saw him blip out of your scarf and on the table with. You gawked at this and tried to process just what the hell happened. wasn't he just on you? how the hell did he go from you to the table? did he jump? what's life?

Still staring at the tiny skeleton in surprise, you shook your head and went over to where the bag of doughnuts were and took them out and flattening the paper bag and placing all three on top of it.

"I'm not sure if you ate anything this morning, but if you're hungry go ahead and help yourself with these doughnuts-"

Not even a good 5 minutes into your apartment do you hear a glass being shattered on the floor. You whipped around to where the noise came from only to see a tiny skeleton looking down at the broken vase and then looking up at you, slowly you see his frown grow into a menacing grin and you felt a shiver run down your spine at that. Never letting your eyesight get away from his red pinpricks, you tried to speak up only to hear another glass being pushed down to the floor and spreading sharp shards scattering across the floor. You yelped and jumped seeing as you were in your socks and not your shoes, gotta be careful with that.

The bitty seemed to notice this and his grinned widen more and blipped away into the kitchen and began to throw any glass that he saw. Seeing this you quickly ran over to where you left your shoes and quickly put them on before running into the kitchen and trying to grab the bitty devil only for him to once again blip away from you having you slam your head on the kitchen counter when you launched at him. Hissing out in pain your placed your palm onto your forehead rubbing at it and then feeling a sharp sting from the back of your neck, you screeched and slapped both your hands behind your neck only to hurt yourself and pressing the now tender skin making small tears form in your eyes.

why does Karma love torturing you?

You looked around for the bitty devil only to see that he just blipped into any different areas of your apartment and scratching your pillows into just a bundle of stuffing and thrown to the floor and hearing his high pitched laughter ringing in your apartment. You then again tried to grab him only to get bites and scratches on your arms and hands. having small drops of blood sporting you. See if you weren't actually suffering right now, you would've thought that you looked like a super cool survivor of an attacker, to which you actually **ARE** surviving a tiny skeleton attack, man the coincidence.

This went on for a good 1 hour before you slumbed down onto the floor having glass dig into your legs and knees that were too sore from running around and hitting yourself against the table ends and having the fabric ripped from the multitude of scratches on you. Before you can call uncle you heard a ripping noise from where the sofa was located and saw the head of a bear being thrown to the floor and roll under the coffee table. You only stared at the now ripped bear head you had done yesterday and felt your heart sunk at it. You were so proud of that, you really liked how the bear came out making your work at making him feel worth it. You didn't notice you began to cry when you felt your face become wet and small little sobs coming out of your mouth. God just why did Karma love to torture you?! You tried to rub away the tears but you just couldn't stop them, your body was so sore, you couldn't feel much of your legs with the glass digging into your skin and your head just hurt too much to even think on why was today such an awful one.

You stayed on the floor silently crying and kept trying to rub your tears away because fuck! why even cry for a bear?! for one of course because you were so proud of your accomplishment of it! you slowly crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed the severe head of the bear and gently stroked your thumb over the bears bead nose and sighed. Raising back up to your feet you winced at the sudden sharp pain that travelled up your legs making your let out a huff of breath and grab the arm of the sofa to steady yourself. Just how bad were you? oh man you hope you could still go into work tomorrow.

staying still for a good few minutes you slowly straighten yourself out and began your way to your room and take off the few dry blood clots that formed on your arms and neck. Holding the small bear head you stole a glance at the sofa to see the skeleton looking at you, with the bears body next to him. He looked at you almost as if you were going to do anything, what can you do? you didn't have the heart to hurt him or else you probably would've sumo wrestled him for trashing your aparment into a bloody crime scene with things ripped apart and glass decorating the floor.

You once again looked at the bitty and let out a small sigh, "doughnuts on the table, doubt their still warm but go ahead and eat them. i'm gonna jump into the water monster and such." You rubbed your eyes once again to rid of all the now dry tears and you could've fooled yourself when you saw that the Bitty's face looked as if he was guilty for making you cry but just as fast as his face looked guilty he quickly snarled at you and you sighed at this and entered your room to jump into your much deserved bath.

Stepping into the bathroom you placed the bear head on the counter of the sink and began to strip yourself out of your now ripped clothes. There goes your prestine white button up shirt. Slowly and carefully getting out of your pants and tossing them to the side leaving yourself with your bra and undies on, you looked down at your body and saw the many scratches that layered your skin and small bite marks on your legs, up your arms and around your neck. You then faced towards the mirror and saw a small bump forming on your forehead and you frowned. You really did look like a survivor that survived an attack. Going over to sit down on the toilet seat you reached over and began to run the water now for the tub before pludging the tub closed to let the water fill up. You leaned back and just watched the water slowly fill up the tub letting your mind wander.

Can you take care of the destructive Bitty? seeing as he did destroy your living room and such, maybe you didn't have what it took to handle that devil. Was this what you were expecting to begin with? you didn't know much of bitties but you were damn sure that the bitty you took upon you was an Edge type. You didn't know much about them but maybe about their tendecy to cling to their care takers....or was that another type of bitty? ah fuck you gotta do some research to know what exactly you're dealing with.

You reached over again to stop the water when you saw that it was filled up enough to step in. You raised your foot over the tub into the water letting it slowly sink in and then you let out a small yelp feeling the water sting at your cuts and bites and pulled your leg back towards you.

_Fuck_

_that_

_haha_

_nope_

_nuh-uh_

_fuck you water_

You glared at the tub offensively and then began to let out small calming breaths to pussy up and get in that tub to clean off the dried blood on you. You once again raised your foot over the tub but before you could dip your feet in you noticed you were still in your bra and underwear and groaned. why? just why god?

you quickly unclipped your bra and pulled your underwears off and away from you throwing both the undergarments to the piled of ripped clothes and face the water once again.

_okay, you got this _____._

_you aren't no pussy boy_

_you definently got this_

_come on_

_it's just water_

_people who fear water are wimps!_

You quickly put your entire leg into the warm water and immediatly regretted it. The water burned your tender skin making you bite down on your bottom lip trying not to let out small whimpers of pain escape you.

_okay, yeah_

_maybe you are a pussy boy after all_

_that's fine_

_who needs to be a toughie anyway?!_

_not you!_

_ha!_

you slowly turned your body to let your other leg in and slowly but carefully lower yourself into the tub letting the water sip into the ripped skin and you let out a small whimper of pain, you didn't have high tolerance of pain anyway so might aswell let the whole world know. which is ironically funny since you always injure yourself one way or another. this was entirely another though.

Letting your body soak up the the warm water and letting the dry blood slowly ebb away, you reached over to grab your sponge and began to lather it with your body wash soap and slowly began to scrub down your legs first and the rest of your upper body. You scrubbed your body atleast twice before rinsing yourself off the soap on your arms and shoulders. One thing you were happy about was that the bitty didn't come near your milkjugs to bite them, oh man the pain would've been enough for you to die. nohohohohohohoho

Thanking the gods of such torture not happening to you, you showed your appreciation by slowly lathering your breast with the body soap and massaged them in a circular motion and having small bubbles form over them. You then rinsed off your chest and began to start shampooing your hair and then conditioning it and leaned back letting the conditiner on your hair for a much needed time to leave your hair feeling like silk goods. You then decided to let your mind wander over todays events.

That woman just had to fuck your shit up, you were doing fine, but oh no let that witch ruin that by not only almost killing the bitty devil but leave you in the custody of him, don't get it wrong, you really did love bitties but fuck you didn't expect to actually **_to really actually_** care for one. You had little to no idea to how to raise one! godammit _____, that one day you should've actually went into that bitty adoption place. Place that into your mental checklist for tomorrow after work.

already rinsing away the conditiner off your hair you unplugged the tub to drain the water down and began to rise up and grab the towel that was on hanging on the wall. Wrapping your body with the towel and letting your hair drip small droplets onto the floor. You stepped out of the rest room and went to put on your much needed underwear and fuzzy pink pants but left out the bra and just put on a black spaghetti shirt and slipped on some house slippers before stepping out of the room only to see the living room cleaned up.

well, more like piles of glass and fluff in corners of the room. But you weren't going to question that.

slowly walking into the kitchen you noticed that it was also cleaned up and took a glance at the table to see the doughnuts were gone. You felt a small smile tug on your lips and then proceded to go into the living room and saw your ripped pillows turned over to the other side to look like it was never ripped but the fluffing poking out from the bottom didn't much hide the damage. Your smile widen a bit at that and then turned back to the kitchen to start making dinner for both you and the little bitty devil. You weren't sure if the bitty had any specific tastes or anything he liked but you were damn sure no one can resist the smell of seasoned good meat and cheese sauce covering over it making it absolutely mouth watering.

Taking out the meat from the fridge since you didn't want it to get a freezeburn for leaving it in the freezer placing it down on the kitchen counter and going to the cabinets and setting some spices down that you'll need to start seasoning the meat and setting down the jar of nacho cheese sauce. taking your time with preparing food you failed to realized the small bitty that was on top of the fridge staring at you with curiosity but yet also annoyed.

why didn't you try to attack him? didn't you not like him breaking your shit?

surely you were beyond mad at him that if you saw him you would crush him just how his mama tried to do at that coffee shop, but you stepped in and took him up into your arms.

why did you do something that pathetically stupid?

why didn't you just let his mama hurt him? he knew he had it coming for just asking for something to bite, and had accepted it. But you just had to play hero and stop it.

He wasn't going to deny it but he was a bit relived to not becoming the next dust bunny, and just then relization hit him:

His mama disowned him

gave him away to a random stranger

a stranger he didn't even know and didn't trust

a stranger who didn't even know **HIM**

he felt his soul clench at that, didn't he show her that he can be a good boy? be like the rest of those goody two shoes bitties? didn't he prove it ? was that not enough?

he was about to rip apart the cereal box that was next to him in pure anger and distress but soon stopped when he smelled the waft of the meat you were now done cooking and setting two plates and placing the cooked meat on it and poured cheese over it making the bitty's mouth water at the sight of the meat and cheese. God that looked amazing to him right now, but knew better than to throw himself at it. His mama would get mad if he even as such ravaged through his food. He saw you grab knife and began cutting small pieces of one of the meats on the plate and then placed the plate on the table once you were done cutting the meat up. He really wanted to jump and get it but he couldn't, he continued to watch you move around the kitchen looking for something before seeing you pull out a small cap that looked like it came from a doll set, why you would even have something like that in your cabinets, he didn't know nor did he care.

he continued to watch you fill the tiny cup with juice and then went over to place it on the table.

wait

was that actually for him? you didn't only cook for yourself?

He continued to watch you move the other plate that was still in the kitchen and place it down on the table across from the other plate and then went back in to pour soe juice into a bigger cup and setting it the table next to the plate. You then looked around, guessing you were looking for him until you saw him on top of the fridge and his nonexisted heart almost thumped in his chest.

he didn't see anger in your eyes, no nothing. he only saw you warmly look at him with a soft smile on your lips.

"going to join me for dinner this fine evening?"

that was enough for him to blip to the table and sit in front of the plate with the meat cut up, big enough for him to grab with his hands and then looked up at you as if you were playing a sick joke on him and just did this to taunt him and take away the food from him like how his mama would do to him, oh so many times.

You only nodded your head at him and began to dig in to your food and let out a small happy sigh chewing the meat happily.

The bitty then looked down at his food and snatched the meat up and began to gobble it down with a hunger that rivaled a starving man.

well

he was starving, he hadn't eaten in 3 days, only pieces of crumbs he found but not even that was enough to settle his hunger. He continued to eat the pieces of meat savoring each piece and licking his teeth tasting some of the cheese that had smeared on his face.

You had been studying the Bitty seeing him eat the meat like it was the end of the world and that what he was eating was going to be his last meal. You couldn't help but feel your heart clench and anger spike inside you, that fucking hag was going to get the worst fucking time of her entire disgusting life if you ever saw her again.

The tiny skeleton than gulped down the juice before going back to eating his food. He then abruptly stopped and looked around him and then up at you, You raised an eyebrow at him, did he not like his food? doubt that since he ate it like a mad man.

"can i have some mustard with this?"

you blinked and slowly nodded getting up from your seat and getting a small bowl down from the cabinets and taking the mustard out of your fridge and squirted a good amount into the bowl and placing the mustard back in the fridge and taking the bowl to the kitchen table and sliding it over to the bitty.

The Bitty quickly started to dunk the meats he gathered into the bowl of mustard and began to chow down at them letting out a small purr in satisfaction at the taste of the meat, cheese and mustard together. The tiny skeleton continued to gobble down the mustard covered meats and licking some of the mustard off his fingers.

　

maybe this human wasn't so bad after all

　

he slowed down on his chewing and stared at the last piece of the cheesy meat before grabbing it and dunking it in the mustard and pop it into his mouth slowly chewing trying to savor every inch of the food and then looked over to you after seeing you stand up and placing your empty plate into the sink and going into your room and coming back out with a machine and a few fabrics at hand going to the living room to sit down on the sofa and do whatever the hell you did.

　

yeah, this human wasn't so bad at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohohohohoh, what did ya'll think?  
> I feel so satisfied with this chapter as much as I did with the first  
> yes  
> I'm so sure there's some spelling mistakes  
> but pls  
> i'll get into that to get it all fix :(  
> but anyway  
> slap on some kudos and let me know what you think about this chapter!  
> wanna know when the next update will be and have small sneak peaks for future chapters?  
> go stalk my tumblr and your questions will be answered!  
> [♥DaddyKitty_Chan♥](http://senpaikitty-chan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> but pls be gentle with me since i'm still setting everything up  
> but other than that  
> have a good day today!


	3. What a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who got another chapter done??  
> I was going to post this up last night but I was quite busy replying and doing some other stuff and adjusting some things on the chapter to make it more like it wasn't just rushed and all!  
> I do apologize if it does sound like that  
> I wanted to have this up as soon as possible but ya know  
> can't always have shit the way you want  
> anyway  
> go and enjoy this trash filled chapter!!

Raising both your hands up in a silent victory, you slumped down on the sofa and stared at the now repaired bear; You couldn't just leave a severed bear body on the sofa, that would raise up some eyebrows if anyone came by to visit.

well, that is if anyone WOULD, besides Lucien. Lucien is the only one to come pay you visits really.

Looking at the many more fabrics that you had brought with you laid out on the coffee table next to the sewing machine, You looked at the table where the bitty devil was still sitting at and just simply looked at him like the creeper you were. Kidding, **KIDDING**!

You must have been staring at him for too long because a small bone was then thrown at your forehead knocking your head back and falling back on the sofa with a silent gasp and eyes blown wide. Blinking up at the ceiling in surprised, you slowly reached your hand up and rubbed at your forehead now feeling a small bump forming on the middle of it. You then noticed the arm filled with scratches and bites.

_Oh shit_

_right._

_bandages_

You sat up and grudgingly stood up only making your head swim and quickly set one foot in front of you to steady yourself and flaying your arms out to remain in balance. _Ohh~ watch and learn yoga instructors_

After making sure your were steady enough, you walked inside your room and entered the restroom going through the cabinets and taking out whatever medical equipment you had. Which really was only some bandaids, roller bandage, and a bottle of peroxide.

Placing the items on the restroom counter you went to sit down on the toilet cover and grabbed the bottle of poison (the peroxide but shit does that burn!!.) Looking back at your arm and then at the poison, you were contemplating if you really needed to pour it on you since you did take a bath earlier.

....

just to be safe I guess

Grabbing the toilet paper and pouring some poison on it, you laid your left arm out and slowly began to rub the soaken paper on your arm.Closing your eyes and turning your head to the side biting you lower lip you were ready for your awaiting doom of pain. Feeling no pain, you opened your eyes and looked down at your arm.

what? no pain? is that a good thing?

man you must have some high pain intolerant right now because you would've been in tears, where's your reward?

Humming a soft tune you began to wrap your arm with the roller bandage and went on to disinfect the wounds. about a good 20 minutes you were ready for war and walked out the restroom with almost your entire body wrapped up like a wanna be mummy.

Stepping back out to the living room you slumped down on the sofa once again and looked at the fabrics that were still on the coffee table. You looked up to where you last saw the bitty devil only to see he wasn't there anymore but his dirty dishes. Too lazy to actually look for him; you called him out:

"hey, tiny bones I need you to come up in front of me for something!"

Not long after, the bitty devil appeared on top of the coffee table with his arms crossed and looked up at you annoyed.

"what the hell do ya want?"

Looking at the fire ball of a devil, You leaned forward and with out missing a beat said:

"take off your clothes."

The bitty, surprised to what you just said jumped back and flushed a red crimson color on his face and snarled at you. "What the actual fuck for, ya' fucking pervert!" rolling your eyes at him you leaned back onto the sofa again and hummed.

"Don't get your mind in the gutter now, I just need them to measure your size to make you some night clothes, so take them off."

"Like fuckin' hell ya going to make me take off my clothes!"

"come on I need to measure them!"

"ya ain't making me!"

"i'll fight you, i swear to whatever holy that is good I will"

"ya threatning me now ya piece of walking flesh bag!"

_hohohohohoh that one was pretty good, one brownie point for you bitty devil_

Your mouth twitch in a small smirk at the threat the bitty threw at you and couldn't help but feel a tad bit proud at it. Leaning forward again, the bitty moved away from you only to see you grabbing the fabrics and going through the different colors each had. Finally chosing upon a fluff type of red and black fabrics, you set them to the side and put the rest on the sofa next to you and began to start measuring and tracing small lines on them guessing the size of the bitty devil.

The bitty only stared at you and what you were doing, confusion crossing over his face and sat down clutching his loose shirt around him tightly, feeling very uncomfortable by you asking him to take his clothes off. He didn't like the idea of stripping in front of you being all bones that is.

He looked down at his small bony body and shrunked into himself; he was too thin for his type, he wasn't as strong as the other bitties that were like him and he sure as hell didn't need another human trying to act nice then use him like his mama did to him.

Rubbing both his humerus, he still hasn't really come to terms that his mama just dumped him off like nothing, like trash that was just meant to be dumped as well as being treated as one, but he didn't mind.

For fucks sake he didn't even care how she treated him as long as he was still able to be around her that was what really did matter to him! _Talk about Stockholm syndrome erm I right?_

Shaking his head at the random thought, he narrowed his eyes up looking at your scrunched up face that was concentrated at what you had in task.

He still couldn't quite understand what made you step in to something that really wasn't any of your damn business but again he wouldn't try to question it either seeing as you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Another reason why he was uncomfortable with stripping in front of you was because it sent horrible shivers to run down his spine with memories he would rather much forget.

Seeing you at work and hearing the sewing machine stitch at the piece of folded fabric you had in hand it made him feel slightly more relaxed and slowly drift off only to jerk up again and look at your hands that were still busy and then drift off again only to keep jerking himself awake.

You noticing this grabbed the unused fabrics that were next to you and set them next to him having him immediatly jerk awake harshly and quickly growl lowly at you. Ignoring his rude butt you continued on the small piece of clothing you were doing and realized you didn't get a stretchy string that you needed for this piece.

With a small grunt you stood up and went to get the string, once finding it and coming back out you noticed a small lump under the small pile of fabrics you had left next to the bitty and smiled.

Cute piece of devil he was.

Sitting back down and going back to work on the clothing, you began to insert the string around a small hole and fold a piece of fabric over it and stitch around it.

1 hour and a few minutes later you now had a small red and black square pattern pants a black shirt that you hoped would fit the bitty. Putting the things away in your room and coming back out, you looked at the small piles of glass and dirt that were pushed in the corners and that left you giggling a bit.

That bitty can be cute as a evil devil that he is.

Going to get the broom and the dust pan, you start sweeping the trash up and dumping it into the trash can that was inside the bottom cabinet next to the sink and placed the broom and pan to the side. Thinking back to the bitty, you didn't really know if he had a name.

Does he even have a name? You should ask him once he wakes up so you can at least know than to keep calling him bitty devil. Going to where said bitty was; You gently but carefully tried to pick up the tiny bones and slowly walked your way into your room to get a full nights rest now seeing as it may be a bit too late now to even be awake, You were too scared to check the time in case it was 3 in the morning.

you've read enough shit about what happens at the dead hour

you weren't about to stay awake and see what was roaming outside

_got me fucked up boi_

_nooooope_

Closing the door behind you as gentle as you can, you walked over to your bed and grabbed a pillow from off you bed and placed it on top of the night stand next to your bed. You placed the tiny bones on top of the pillow and went over to your closet to pluck down a wool sweater off from a hanger and felt the soft material between your fingers and stared at it in deep thought.

Going back to your bed, you laid the sweater over the bundle of bones before you crawled on top of your bed and face plant into your own pillow and flipped over to your back staring up at the ceiling fan that was turned on feeling the small breeze in your face. Today was really something.

Turning to your side to see the tiny bones, you were shocked to see red little pinpricks stare back at you. Keeping eye contant with the glowing eyes you opened your mouth about to say something only for him to bliped out of the pillow,leaving a small ball of fabrics and the sweater to slump to the side of the pillow almost wanting to fall off.

you frowned at this and turned to your side placing both your hands under your pillow to get yourself more comfortable. Letting out a deep sigh you closed your eyes trying to get the night over with already.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a much better day than how today went because whoo boy do you need it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I do want to mention this, please do not take this on a bad note!  
> as much as I appreciate the very helpful things that some of you may have,  
> don't give me ALL the tips! haha! I do want to try to figure things out with how I plan on going about this story.  
> I do understand that you guys just want to point a few things out  
> like grammar and such  
> please I am still on it, I just need to schedule a time to where I can actually go and fix any grammatical errors that I am sure is there.  
> But if you still wish to give any type of advice or point out any grammar error then please send them as well as anything you think I need to improve on through my tumblr  
> [♥DaddyKitty_Chan♥](http://senpaikitty-chan.tumblr.com/)  
> thank you so much for reading this!  
> go stalk my tumblr to keep up with updates as I have already posted on there at what time and day a chapter here will be put up!
> 
> slap on some kudos and don't forget to comment on what you thought of this chapter!  
> have a good day today!♥♥


	4. what a morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man!!  
> I am  
> so so so so so so sorry!!  
> this chapter was meant to be posted on Saturday but things ended up popping up that I had to take care off  
> so take this as an apology!

But of course, your life especially just had to shit all over you

You woke up with your body crying in pure agony, wincing at every small movement you did to try to get out of the oh so heaven bed. _I’ll be back later~_ soothing out the small wrinkles you left on your bed sheets.

Getting ready for the day, you jumped into the shower to freshen up; adding on some simple "natural" make up and putting on your uniform for work. Stepping out, you were about to head into the kitchen until a hot souring pain sky rocketed under your foot making you yelp loudly and quickly lean on the wall with your elbow up and your eyes shut tight.

"holy fucking angels on bread toast what the fuck??!"

Raising your barefoot up and while trying to overcome the pain you scrunched your eyes open to see that a glass shard rammed up in your foot. It was a mighty damn good thing that it was a big ass glass but atleast a decent sized one that just need a pillow, towel, some poison and tweezers couldn’t help with. Letting out small huffs to control your whimpering. You tried to turn around as careful as you can with only one foot supporting you but that was proving to be a challenge with you leaning on the wall and trying to not put your now injured glass foot on the floor.

_Small hops_

_Just do small hops_

_OK OK NO SMALL HOPS_

_THAT’S FINEEE_

Wincing again at the new pain that invited itself with your other present pain, you could say you were the now new Cinderella with a glass foot and body aching but not from cleaning or glass shoes no no no no.

Still leaning on the wall you were trying to go about how you could enter your room, you failed to notice the spit fire of a devil bitty looking at where you stood at. You had woken him up,making him jolt up with horror and expecting a spatula or a metal spoon to smack him off from wherever he fell asleep at only to see that there was no spoon or spatula but a screaming human with a raised foot hopping like a damn bunny. He was going to see just what in the living hell was wrong with you but that really flew out the window once he saw something shine on your foot that had his immediate attention drawn to it.

_Was…._

_Was that a glass in your foot?_

_Can that happen?_

_What the fuck?_

The bitty just continued to look at your injured foot, bewildered to how the hell can a glass get stuck in your foot and how it even happen. You were still trying to muster up the courage to reach your room when you felt shivers run down your spine and looking around to see those once again. Red little eyes but this time not looking at you but at your now getting swollen foot with its chic ass accessory on it.

"take a picture it’ll last longer."

Shooting his head up to look at you, You looked like you were trying to hold back tears because that simple turn to look at the bitty made you stumble a bit making the glass foot to touch the floor with the **GLASS PUSHING IN JUST A BIT AND WHY DID YOU HAVE SHITTY THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?**

Inhaling, you raised your foot up once more and just slid down as slowly as you could onto the floor with your side pressed against the wall and your head slightly tilted to also rest on the floor.

Can you just quit on life right now? Life doesn’t even like you and if it did, life wouldn’t have you suffer like how you are now.

Letting out the longest sigh you have ever sighed, you really didn't want to call Lucien and tell him that you probably couldn't come in since you're suffering but you really didn't want to do that either since you enjoyed going to work. The bitty still having a watchful eye on you blipped next to you and took lazy strides to where you had your glass foot elevated a bit up off the floor. Now standing in front of your foot, he reached a small bony hand out to poke at the glass only for you to hiss at him and him to quickly pull his hand away and stumble back to only fall onto his bony butt.

You frowned seeing how he reacted when you let out a hiss, you didn't mean to scare the tiny bones but you really didn't want him to touch the glass since again it was in your foot and you weren't going to look forward with more pain if he did touch it. You sat a bit more straight and slowly reached over to the bitty and tried to get the fear stricken face off him because _**FUCK**_ it hurt your heart to see his tiny face that scared!

You wanted to fucking murder that old ass hag of a worthless piece of space wanna be looking Brittney Spears, pull a BTK move on her ass

Dennis Rader be proud of me right now

Maybe reaching your hand out to the frightened bitty was probably a bad idea at your part because the minute the bitty saw your hand reach over him he automatically curled up and started to shake in absolute horror and you could've sworn you heard a small little whimper come out from him.

_Where's that bitch at now?_

_she's going to get rekt right fucking now_

You could feel your heart absolutely shatter at this, You were able to lean over having your glass foot tap against the floor a bit and a small shiver of pain ran up your leg but fuck your foot right now, this bitty needs you and you were already to boiled up over that piece of abusive hag of a so called woman. Scooping up the bitty devil, he let out a small panicked squeak and you placed him on your chest and he quickly buried his face on your shirt and clenched his small tiny hands on your shirt letting out quick little "I'm sorry" and "i won't do it again" replies and that absolutely made you want to cry because just what the hell did he have to go through. You gently reached your hand up to stroke his tiny head and hummed to shush his panic, you weren't really the type to actually cheer someone up but you were going to damn try your best for this tiny bones. You softly rocked a bit to sooth him which did prove to work a tad him seeing as he loosen up his grip on your shirt so hey that's good!

Doing that for a good few minutes you looked down to see him already looking up at you with small tired eyes and resting his head on your chest. You don't know what exactly was going through his mind but you really hoped it was good, you looked away this time to look at you foot which was resting on the floor now. You really needed to get that glass out now but how could you let go of the tiny bones who needed comfort?

simple

you couldn't.

You felt a small nuzzle on your chest making your broken heart bandage right the hell up and swell with a small bit of happiness, but that quickly faded once you felt a sharp pain on your breast that made you yelp once more and look down at the bitty _who just freaking bit you, what the hell?!_

"let me down, who told ya' to pick me up without my damn permission?"

well hello there tsundere bitty devil, how did you come to surface? where's that cute little tiny bones that was here not so long ago.

You set him down and mumbled out a small apology only getting a small grunt in response, going back to your glass foot the bitty was kept well hidden since you couldn't really couldn't see him in front of your foot since you didn't want to lean forward remembering the pain that came with that and nope. You were about to ask what he was doing but a hot almost dying pain shot through you that you screamed and bit down on your lip to hold back your voice back and clenched your eyes shut but tears spilled out from them.

_Oh fuck_

_oh fuck your life_

_oh fuck everything in it_

_fuck you_

_fuck the sofa_

_fuck all of it_

_holy living cows tipped over on a daisy field_

You covered your face in your hands shaking your head trying to control the pain that was still shooting through you, Hearing small little foot falls you looked up a bit from over your hands with a tear stricken face. You saw the bitty holding up as you had predicted, a decent size now covered in blood glass. You let a small whimper out after seeing it and laid back covering your face once more.

"so... how do ya' feel human?"

you held your hands on your face for a good 10 seconds before you looked over to the bitty that was next to you head still holding the glass

"fucking great.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other thing I want to mention is that recently I ended up slightly spraining my left wrist  
> due to continuous doodling and also typing/writing a lot of things that I never did the wrist exercises and just jumped into it  
> and  
> well  
> yeah  
> welcome Bob  
> he's the sprain  
> that's making me wince in pain everytime I try to type something even as of right now typing this makes me wince a bit  
> but other than that yeahhh-  
> i'm so sorry for not updating this on the specific time and day I had said I would put a new chapter up.... and having a shortish type of chapter because again  
> Bob... fucking Bob
> 
> you should stalk my tumblr to check for any updates for this story  
> [Coffee & Bones](http://senpaikitty-chan.tumblr.com/)  
> but other than that  
> comment what you thought on this chapter and slap on some kudos!  
> have a good day today!


	5. That'll be your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who got in another chapter?!  
> yeah me!  
> my wrist is still dying over this tyvm..

"ohohoh~ well I must head out now, have a good day love!~"

"thank you so much, be safe outside with this ice weather!"

Letting out a content sigh with your last customer gone, you went into the back to check if anything needed to be marked off to get more delivery next Monday morning (oh we need more strawberry jam, mmmm strawberry~)

While looking around you did small careful steps since your foot was still sore from having a glass pulled out and poison pour on it.

Crying for a million years for the pain you endured, you were actually able to still get ready and make some simple breakfast for you and the tiny bitty devil. You weren’t sure if you should ask if he wanted to tag along but seeing as you were going to open your mouth the bitty said he would tag along.

Well

If I have to say it the way he said it

"Can see ya fucking askin' already."

With more quotations to add on it thank you very much.

Said bitty was having the time of life by napping on a glaze donut, piece of cute shit. You continued to walk around as careful as you can while marking things off with your mental check list to remember to write down once you got your hands on a notepad.

Luckily you didn’t have to go into your boss’s office since you felt a pair of two arms wrap around your shoulders and give a quick hug before stepping to the side with a sleepy grin of course you slightly flinched at the brief contact since you came back from war.

"well hello to you Mr. Hedgehog, did you have a beautiful sleeping beauty sleep?"

Letting out a small huff of amusement, Lucien walked over to the counter with powdered dough and small bowls of ingredients that you had placed out to begin making some more blueberry donuts ( _hohoh blueberry_ ~) Poking a hand up on the counter, he reached into one of the bowls that held the washed blueberries and plopped one into his mouth.

"Mmmm, you can say; sleeping beauty needs more sleep but maybe princess charming can come by and help that."

Smiling, you rolled your eyes and walked over to the coffee maker and poured a good amount of coffee in a tiny black mug and added in a few cubes of sugar, swirling around and turning around to give the pleasant cup of joe to the oh so delicate sleeping beauty that was before you.

Looking at how he held himself up, you noticed he seemed more slugging than yesterday and his black hair more disheveled than how it usually is.

He had nice curls on top of his head but did have that type of morning bed head type of mess that honestly thought made him pretty attractive with his round glasses that was perched at the end of his nose since it kept sliding off his small nose when you had first applied here and saw him behind the counter.

But looking at him now, his hair looked like a bird’s nest and his glasses was tilted on his nose with a white wrinkled button up shirt, black slacks and a beige colored cardigan on him.

He honestly needed to take better care of himself. Frowning deeply at this, you passed the cup of joe to Lucien which he happily took and took a quick sip and smiling dreamingly as he savored the hot drink on his tongue considering how this morning was like yesterday, cold as blue balls.

He took careful sips as to not burn his tongue and leaned on the dough mess of a counter, you went around Lucien as to not disturb his zone that he had going on and went to grab the apron hanging on the wall and washed your hands before drying them and went to the dough counter to finish up one batch of blueberry donuts.

A comfortable silence fell over you both as you continued to make the first batch, You didn't mind since there wasn't any customers to begin with that was in the store so there was no pressure. Putting the now formed cirles into the oven that was right behind you; setting the timer and putting it to the side you turned around to start a different type of batch now that you finished the blueberries.

yes

blueberries

not the donuts

but the blueberries

you couldn't help it!! leave yourself alone!!

The small bitty that had woken up not so long ago had been watching you move around, he was honestly impressed with you still willingly to move around even though your foot was injured. He had watched you move around and stare at random shit for no reason that he didn't really care to know.

He was going to go back to sleep but a man that he hasn't seen before came in and wrapped his arms around you. The bitty wasn't sure why but once he saw the embrace the man gave and hold you a bit too long for his liking, he felt his nonexistent heart thump on his bony chest and he snarled under his breath.

This surprised him, making him look down on his chest and scold himself. He hasn't known you for so long for fucks sake, he's only been with you for one day so it makes little to no sense as to why he felt what he felt. He looked up at the man who had moved away from you letting out a small huff and you smiling at him.

_You smiling at this man_

_Why are you smiling at him? who was he?_

_why do you keep smiling? you aren't suppose to be happy with a stranger who just grabbed you!_

_why aren't you doing anything?_

_**DOES HE HAVE TO SHOW THIS FUCKER JUST WHO THE HELL HE CANT TOU-** _

The bitty quickly growled out in frustration, he shouldn't be acting like this with someone who again he barely even knows. Looking down at his thicker but softer pants, he felt himself calm down and take steady breaths.

* * *

 

You had made some more clothes for him this morning once you felt how cold it was outside and you were not going to let him suffer with the weather.

He didn't know how to feel about it all, because you should be a bit more worried with your foot that had a huge ass glass in it and not about what he would need to wear. But whatever complaint he tried to tell her she wouldn't listen and just continued to stitch and guess his size.

Once you had finished, you threw the new clothing at him making him screech and fall back, looking up at you in surprise because you ended up laughing. He hadn't heard you laugh so hearing it really surprised him, he felt his chest tighten up at this, it wasn't a bad type of feeling but it wasn't something he had felt before when he was with his momma.

Yeah his momma laughed but it never had an affect on him like yours did. But just as quickly as you laughed, you told him to try them on while standing up smiling at him and walking into the kitchen to give him some privacy.

He quickly stripped down and put on the clothes that were thrown at him. the pants were a bit long on him but that was fine he didn't mind that. The pants was a thick type of fabric that trapped some heat in and weren't that uncomfortable which he appreaciated and was a nice grey color.

His small shirt was also a bit big on him but again he didnt care about that either; it was a deep maroon type color and was longed sleeve and was really soft but he wasn't sure if it would prevent the cold wind to hit him since he didn't really have a jacket or a sweater to help with that. But nice as the clothes were, his feet was still naked since he did come with socks but no shoes.

Coming back with a big plate and a glass of juice with a tiny little cup that looked like it belonged to a toothpaste tube. You set them down on the coffee table and looked at the bitty wearing the clothes and humming in approval before sitting down and cutting pieces of what seemed like a grilled cheese sandwich with mayonaisse in it??

what are you? why mayonaisse? why not mustard?

_just why??_

Setting the cut pieces to the side of the plate you also placed a few cut pieces of fruit next to the grilled cheese and grabbed the tiny cap, dumped it in the glass of juice you had and placed it next to the bitty.

Picking up your half of the grilled cheese, you took a bite into it and practically moaned and slowly chewed to savor the creamy, cheesy, oh so dreamy grilled cheese.

_Ohh this is the good shit~_

Seeing how you had melted into the grilled cheese, The bitty picked up one of his cut up slice and bit into it aswell.

Munch. Munch..Munch....

Holy shit

what the asshole?

this is fucking good!

Quickly swallowing his piece, he reached over and began to gobble down all that was on the side of the plate for him and gulped down his juice to let it all ease down. Looking down at his now empty side of the plate he frowned and was about to ask if you had anymore but you pushed the rest of what you had left which was a few fruit slices and the rest of your grilled cheese that you only took 3 bites into.

Surprised, he looked up and about to ask just what the hell were you doing but he stayed quiet seeing you look down at him with a warm smile and eyes that read 'don't' and reached over to the bear that was next to you.

Grabbing a slice of an apple, he munched on it and just stared as you took off the bear's jacket, you ran your fingers through the faux fur around the hood and the soft padding inside and placed it next to him.

"Wear this, it'll prob be big on you but hey that's way better than it being tinier than you, well... more than you are anyway~"

giggling at this, you patted the jacket down and stood up to finish getting what you needed and to look for his socks since you didn't have enough time to make any nor did you have any his feet size.

Swallowing the food down, the bitty slowly reached over to grab the jacket and began to feel his face flush.

You were giving him a jacket, his momma had said she would buy him one,but always ended up spending whatever she had on herself and would only get him something if he really earned it.

which was never, all he got was scraps and whatever he did find.

Shrugging on the jacket, it felt snuggly on him and he melted into the warmth that it had trapped in. Yeah, it was big, but he liked it, shoving both his hands on the front pockets it was pretty snug and could probably hold a few stuff in it. The faux fur around his neck was not even a bother since it did a good job to cover his neck and didn't get all up in his damn eyesockets or nose.

Wrapping his arms around himself he began to tremble and let out tiny breaths.

This was the best thing that his momma couldn't ever give him.

* * *

 

The sound of your laughter brought him back to reality and snap his head up to see you holding your stomach with tears running down your face.

Consern flash through the bitty but before he could blip to you, The fucking whatever-no-name-man-that-he-wants-to-harm was next to you and laughing along with you and having both his hands on your arms.

_**This** _

_**Motherfucker.** _

Standing up, you calmed down your breathing and wiped away the tears on your cheeks and patted Lucien on the shoulder.

"ok ok ok let me damn breath! oh man as much as this is great man. We should finish up here since you still need to do some more orders since i got a few things that I need to write down to pass to you and stock up. "

"always a killjoy." But agreeing, Lucien straighten himself out before waving you a quick "see you when your shift is over" and walked to his office.

Going back to cleaning up the kitchen and getting some more coffee in the coffee machine. You couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes on your back so with a quick look around, you found your answer by seeing red pinpricks almost glaring holes into you.

"Well welcome back from the living! I didn't see you wake up"

Walking to the bitty's direction, the bitty looked at you almost grumpingly,no he wasn't mad, he didn't know what the hell he felt but it was close to irritable and almost wanting to fucking sink his teeth into something.

Leaning over the counter and standing next to the bitty, you rested your chin with your hands perched up on the counter and looked to the scowling devil.

"I wanted to ask you something.."

Looking up at you, the bitty raised his eyebrow..eyebone?? and crossed his arms making his jacket go up a bit on his shoulders making him look smaller and if that didn't make him much cuter before than wth was this tiny bones and where can you get 10 more of him?

"what"

"do you have a name? I just want to know, so I can call you by that."

Blinking at you, the bitty just stared at you like you just asked him the world's most hardest math question. The more the bitty didn't talk the more you began to feel you good mood slip. You swore to whatever god that if the bitty said-

"No."

Mother theresa on a stripper pole, call the cops up right now

Unhappy with this you stared at the bitty who had began to shrink himself into his jacket from under your gaze. You weren't glaring at him but your unmoving eyes started to freak him out.

"You weren't given a name?"

"Momma didn't as much care to name me."

"she isn't your momma."

Straightning himself up in shock and utter disbelief, the bitty stared at you while you looked at him with anger flashing through your eyes.

You clenched your hand in a tight fist under your chin and looked ahead of you to try to think of something positive but knowing that the bitty was never given a name just because his momma was a fucking dick and didn't fucking care to name her bitty, that's almost like a child, but this bitty wasn't a child seeing how he held himself but for fucks sake he deserved a name!

A name where he knows it means something, a name that is personally given to him to show that he has a home.

....a name to show he has a home...

_home.._

Looking at the bitty, you gaze soften with him looking up at you still confused to what was going on inside that weird ass human head of yours.

"Edge."

The bitty's red eyes flashed in confusion until realizing what you were saying and his red pupils began to widen.

"Would..that be okay.....? Edge?"

Still looking at you the bitty felt tears to pool in his eyes and turned his head away from you blinking back tears and huffed pulling his hoodie up to cover his face and nodded

" What a stupid name."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I was just a bit long on uploading this but hey! I did it!  
> I had to rewrite this chapter so many times to be satisfied   
> i'm still sorta unsatified with this  
> but   
> uh  
> yeah  
> anyway!   
> what did you think of this chapter?   
> do you think i'm going a bit fast with the relationship of edge and reader?  
> I feel like I am, oh lord I hope not...  
> fast relationship type of ordeal always sound too awkward and I usually get second hand embarrassed  
> does that happen to anyway else? no? just me? ;(((  
> anyway  
> let me know what you thought of this chapter and slap some kudos on!  
> have a good day today!
> 
> you guys should stalk my tumblr to be up to date on when more chapters will be up and going and prob see some sneak peekies on future chapters that will be up (no pringles on it though) ;))  
> [Coffee & Bones](http://senpaikitty-chan.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> so so so  
> how did it go?  
> hopefully good? i'm pretty nervous  
> but i'll try my best, honestly I cant wait to upload more on this chapter sadly as I should pay more attention to a bit more important things like my doodles and the bone deep,  
> but  
> oh well  
> anyway slap on some kudos and comment on what you thought about this chapter!  
> have a good day today though!


End file.
